


[PODFIC] This one's for believing, if only for it's sake

by where_thewind_blows



Series: PODFICS of Comes and Goes (In Waves) [3]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Apocalypse, Brotherly Bonding, Gen, Ghost!Klaus, My head hurts, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Apocalypse, and my heartof course, do you know how hard it is getting into teenage Five's head, here's Five's POV, it was really hard guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 33
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23398453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/pseuds/where_thewind_blows
Summary: Podfic of hujwernoo incredible workPart III in the Comes and Goes in Waves series---Five is a being of logic.He always has been. One might think that, given his and his siblings’ very existence is absolutely impossible (without even getting into their powers), he would not be as dedicated as he is to science and rationality. They would be wrong.
Relationships: Number Five | The Boy & Klaus Hargreeves
Series: PODFICS of Comes and Goes (In Waves) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614130
Comments: 10
Kudos: 12





	[PODFIC] This one's for believing, if only for it's sake

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/gifts).
  * Inspired by [this one's for believing, if only for it's sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454908) by [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo). 



**Text:** [This one's for believing, if only for it's sake](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19454908)

 **Author:** [hujwernoo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hujwernoo/pseuds/hujwernoo)

 **Reader:** [Where the Wind Blows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/where_thewind_blows/works)

**Length: 33 min**

**Downloads:** [ Mediafire ](http://www.mediafire.com/file/hxnygvlkhy2na92/3_-_this_one%2527s_for_believing%252C_if_only_for_it%2527s_sake__-_3_18_20%252C_4.38_PM.m4a/file)  
  
_(right click to save-as)_

**Song: Won't Let Go by: Big Infinite**

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you want me to continue to poetic this series!


End file.
